Yes or no?
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: "Are you still a virgin?" "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" "Will you be my partner?" "Are you crazy?" "So, you like me, huh?" Ted's stupid questions extremely annoyed Andromeda who wasn't even sure who the hell he was until their fifth year. However, maybe his questions could bring more to Andromeda than some annoyence... Andromeda/Ted oneshot


_**This oneshot was written for the **__**Quidditch League Competition (Round 8).**_

**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

**Position:** Chaser 2

**Character:** Andromeda Black

**Wordcount:** 2768 words

**Bonus prompts: **Destruction; Dialogue: "How is that a joke?!"; Last but not least

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?

_Answer: _What?!

Her dark wide eyes found his and a grimace appeared on her flawless face.

"Who do you think you are... Todds?" she started with a demanding tone, but the end of the question was quite as she tried to remember the boy's name from Hufflepuff. She has seen him around of course, they even shared a few lessons as they were in the same year, but she really never paid attention to him. The boy in front of her seemed crestfallen, but nodded slowly.

"It's Tonks," he muttered as he left. When she turned around she noticed her little sister, Narcissa who was looking at her with a frown.

"Andy. What did _he_ want?" Narcissa spat (very lady-like of course). Andromeda looked to the corner where he has disappeared.

"Nothing, Cissy. Come on, we have better things to do." She grabbed her sister who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Will you be my partner?

_Answer: _Err...

She looked around frantically trying to find anyone to work with. He was still looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, the only other person without a pair is Crabbe," he said simply without any emotions in his voice. She looked up and noticed that the boy was right. Only that tower of meat without any brain was alone.

She sighed and frowned. She thought about asking the professor if she could work alone, but although she was good in Potions, she wasn't sure she would be able to do two people's job alone.

"Tonks, right?" she asked and the boy nodded. She noticed that there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"I guess I don't have any other choices," she stated and he raised his eyebrows.

"What about Crabbe?" he asked challengingly and he even crossed his arms. She grimaced and turned away from him, not answering. He was only a Mudblood, a Hufflepuff even; he had no right to question her.

"Oh, I see. You are too good to speak with me," he muttered, but she heard him well. She wanted to pretend that she didn't hear him, but she was too prideful. She turned back to him, she narrowed her eyes and even with her soft light brown hair she looked just like her older sister. He frowned, but he didn't flinch which surprised her, he didn't seem even a bit afraid of her even though she was sure he knew about her family.

"I am," she stated eventually and the only reaction he gave was a nod.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question:_ Are you still a virgin?

_Answer: _What the...?!

He grinned at her facial expression while she raised her hand to slap him. However, he was too quick and grabbed her hand before that could have met his face.

She was outrageous, a boy she didn't know, and whose name she even always forgot, a _Mudblood_, a _Hufflepuff_ asked her something like that in the middle of the corridor.

"That's a no, then," he said and he was ready to leave, but she stopped him effectively.

"Are you kidding me?" she was shouting with him, she didn't care that some people stopped and looked at them. What made her even more annoyed and angry that he was still _grinning_ like he was an idiot (which he was) and like this was the funniest situation ever.

"Chill out, Dromeda. It was just a joke," he casually said with that really annoying grin evident on his face.

"How is that a joke?!" she shouted and he shrugged. He seemed to enjoy the situation very much which didn't help Andromeda's blood pressure.

"IT'S BLACK FOR YOU!" she cried out and he nodded with a mischievous smile.

"Bye, Dromeda!" he called out as he left.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Can I help you?

_Answer: _Wh-what?

She looked up, not even realizing who was talking to her for a moment. When she recognized the boy who seemed to be everywhere recently (even though she didn't even know he existed for five years) she frowned.

"I don't need your help," she stated and he shook his head in what seemed like amusement to Andromeda.

"Sure thing, that's why you have been working on the same task for the last three hours," he said way too sweetly. She looked at him with a murderous expression, but eventually she sighed and leaned back.

"You are good in Transfiguration, right?" she asked with a half-grimace. She didn't like the situation, not even a bit. She didn't want to ask help from someone like _Tonks_, but he was right, she needed it.

"I'm not bad," he said modestly and he didn't even look at her when he said it. She wanted to snort (but that would have been too vulgar for a pureblood girl like she was) as she knew perfectly well that in their year he was the best in the subject.

"You can help... but just now and then you leave me alone," she stated and he seemed to be fighting a chuckle.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Can I sit down?

_Answer: _Why would you?

"Leave me alone," she said furiously, but her voice was weak. He didn't move, he was still standing right in front of her blocking her from the whole school.

"I like it here," he said casually and she grimaced.

"I asked you to leave. Me. Alone," she said slowly, emphasizing every word, but he still didn't seem to get it.

"I won't leave. It's clear that you aren't well," he stated and she got up so she could be in the same level with him. She crossed her arms and had a determined expression on her face even though her eyes were still bloodshed and her cheeks were blushed.

"I don't want you around, get it?" she asked in a challenging tone and he seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then he shook his head.

"No," he said eventually and she sighed. She sat back and she didn't even fight him when he sat down right next to her.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Are you crazy?

_Answer: _What's your problem, Tonks?

"It's Ted, you know," he casually said even though only a moment ago he called her crazy.

"What's wrong with you, _Edward_?" she asked and he grinned for a second, probably feeling a bit triumphal over the fact that she didn't call him on his surname, but then he grimaced.

"I heard that you are dating Rabastan Lestrange," he stated and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you care, Tonks?" she asked with annoyance clear in her tone, she even grabbed her wand in case she needed to hex him. He seemed calm though, like it was completely normal for them to talk about her romantic relationships.

"An arranged marriage, huh? Nice, you can be your sister's co-sister-in-law." He smiled sweetly and she really was ready to hex him.

"Shut up, Tonks!" she hissed, but he didn't even react, he just kept smiling like an idiot.

"Young love, always the most beautiful," he stated and before she could have hexed her he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Can I ask you something?

_Answer: _You just did, Tonks.

"What do you think of me?" he asked and she looked up from her parchment with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want?" she questioned him, like she didn't hear him before.

"Tell me the truth, what do you think of me," he simply said and she looked at him somewhat curiously.

"I think that you are an annoying Mud... Muggleborn who is always around like some kind of puppy," she stated and he seemed crestfallen. She hesitated for a moment, but when she looked at him again and noticed how upset he seemed to be she felt a bit bad. "But, you seem a pretty... good guy," she said so softly it was no more than a mutter, but he heard.

"Thanks, Dromeda," he said and she didn't even correct him as he left.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Have you seen Emily Abbott?

_Answer: _Who?

"My girlfriend," he explained and she looked at him with surprise clearly written on her face.

"You have a girlfriend?" she echoed him and he looked at her with a careful expression.

"I have just said that, Dromeda. So, have you seen her?" he asked, but she couldn't believe it.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" she questioned him and he looked at her strangely.

"For a month," he stated and her expression became even stranger.

"You have been stalking me for months, Ted. How can you have a girlfriend?" she interrogated him and he had an amused expression.

"I have stalked you? What are you talking about?" he asked and now both of them seemed pretty confused.

"I... I thought that you like me and that's why you are always after me," she said softly and he seemed like he wanted to laugh.

"I still don't know what you are talking about, Dromeda. The asking out and the virgin thing was a dare, you know," he stated and she didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she was _sad_ that he wasn't interested in her, it was just strange. "Oh, there she is. It was nice to talk to you." She saw us he reached the blond girl and started making out with her and she felt even weirder.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _So, you like me, huh?

_Answer: _Who said that?

"Actually you did." He had a small smile on his face and she scowled.

"Where is Abbott? I'm sure she would be interested in this little conversation," she stated way too sweetly.

"We have broken up. She is sweet, caring, she is really great, but I kind of find it strange that she isn't insulting me in every minute," he said it simply and she looked at him with a strange expression.

"Are you really flirting with me, Tonks? I'm a pureblood, you idiot. I'm not even sure why I'm having this ridiculous conversation with you," she told him and he chuckled.

"You see, that's what I was talking about, Dromeda. She actually said that I was the kindest boy she has ever met and while we were together she has never called me an idiot, I was kind of missing it," he said cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Tonks," she hissed, but he just shrugged.

"You like me, Dromeda, you just don't want to admit it," he said and as always he left her there without even another word, not that Andromeda minded it.

She didn't mind it, right?

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _You don't have other plans, do you?

_Answer: _Of course I have, Tonks!

"You don't." He was smiling cheekily at her and his words were teasing. She flushed with anger, but he didn't want to give him reason for satisfaction.

"I have programmes with my sister. I need to learn for my exams. I have prefect duties to do. And last but not least even if I didn't have million other things to do I wouldn't go out with you," she stated and she even glared at him, but it seemed it only made him happier or at least more amused.

"I know, I bring destruction with myself, I'm the evil itself," he said mockingly and her hand was on her wand as always during one of their particular conversations.

"Sod off, Tonks!" she said angrily and he tried to hold back his laughter, but his method wasn't very effective in Andromeda's opinion.

"I love you too, Dromeda!" he said pretty happily for someone who has been just insulted and rejected quite a few times in a row.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Do you know why I hate Lestrange so much?

_Answer: _No, but I don't really care.

"You are too good for him, Dromeda," he hissed and she was surprised to see that his cheeky, laid back mood was gone and instead he seemed pretty pissed off.

"I'm not sure why you care," she muttered and once again he surprised her as he laughed out.

"I care about you. I have no idea why, hell, you usually only insult me although in very colourful methods may I add, but for a reason I can't understand I like you and I don't like when someone is treating you like a piece of shit," he stated and she was staring at him with open mouth, she looked just like a fish (and fish weren't lady like), but she even forgot how to close her mouth.

She turned around and she was the one to leave the other back behind.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Can I talk with you?

_Answer: _Yeah... I guess.

"I just wanted to say that I understand if you don't give a crap about me. Both of us know that it's pretty much impossible. Last time, well, I guess I just wanted you to know that there was someone out there who cares what happens to you," he said and even without realizing it she took a step closer to him.

"It was a crappy confession," she said and he laughed out.

"Well, at least I didn't insult you," he offered and she nodded slowly. She wasn't sure who made the first movement, it was probably him, but in a second his lips brushed against hers and while his arms were around her waist, hers were around his neck.

When the make out session stopped (only due to the fact that human beings needed oxygen) she fixed her dark eyes on him.

"Well, at least the kiss wasn't crappy," she stated and what surprised him was the teasing smile on her flawless, aristocratic face.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Would you accompany me on a date?

_Answer: _Remember the snogging? I think that was my answer.

He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So, you really ready to _go out_ with me?" he asked curiously.

"More likely _stay inside_, because as you may have noticed what is between us is far from normal and nobody, I mean, nobody can know about it," she stated and although he frowned for a moment he didn't seem to care.

"So, an inside picnic?" he asked casually, but his eyes seemed even brighter for Andromeda than usual.

"You hope that you don't screw this up, Tonks, because I can be really scary, I'm a Black after all," she threatened him, but he only started laughing.

"I hope, I really do," he said and he grinned at her, before his lips found hers once again.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Will you marry him?

_Answer:_ I won't, Ted.

"You promise me that you won't marry him even if your parents want to disown you?" he asked passionately as he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I-I promise. I don't love him," she said softly.

"And why is that?" he asked and she didn't meet his eyes for a moment.

"Because someone else has already stolen my heart," she muttered, but he heard her or at least guessed what she wanted to say as in less than a second his lips were against hers.

"I love you Andromeda Antlia Black," he told her quietly, but just like he did, she caught her words.

"I... I love you too," she mumbled.

* * *

**_Yes or no?_**

_Question: _Will you marry me?

_Answer:_ ...Yes.

As she said the word she flew in his arms. At that moment didn't care about the obvious problems, she didn't care that they shouldn't have been together, she didn't even think about what her parents would do if they found out.

For a moment she forgot all her worries and she only concentrated at the boy – man she corrected herself – who was smiling at her like she was the middle of the world, on the man who loved her and who cared deeply for her (even back then when she insulted him 24/7.)

"Yes, I will marry you," she said once she broke off the passionate kiss they shared.

"I was pretty sure the making out was worth a 'yes'." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"God, I've missed your insults," he told her, but she didn't have time for a good come back (containing a lot of insulting things) as his lips were on hers once against and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
